Unchanged
by Mukashi No Koibito
Summary: Shikamaru merindukan seseorang! Kira-kira, siapa itu? Daripada asal tebak, mending langsung baca! *maksa*


**Summary : **Shikamaru merindukan seseorang! Kira-kira, siapa itu? Daripada asal tebak, mending langsung baca! *maksa*

**Warning : **Typo, OOC, OC tanpa identitas numpang nampang, gaje, abal, gak guna, tema (mungkin) pasaran, genre tidak sesuai, rating tidak pas, dan segala kekurangan yang bikin fic ini pantas di flame.

**A/N :** Gyaa! Dari dulu saia pengen banget bikin fict Romance + Humor pairing ShikaTema, tapi gak pernah kesampean! Bikinnya sih sering, tapi udah di tengah jalan, rasanya kok aneh? Akhirnya saia ganti deh pairingnya T^T Aslinya, **Merchant!** juga ShikaTema, lho *malah curcol* Lanjut saja lah, tancap gas cabut rem!*?*

Saia emang gak bakat bikin fic. Kalo gak kependekan, pasti aneh. Jadi, mimpi saia untuk menyamaratakan diri dengan au fave saia, pupus sudah.. *nangis gelundungan di pojokan* Tapi saia tetep nekad aja tancap kabel ke stop kontak n ngetik terus *?* Mau apa lagi, cari pengalaman saja, lah.

Di fict ini, Konoho ibarat Indonesia dan Suna ibarat Amerika, jadi bahasanya juga beda. Gampangnya, Konoha pake Bahasa Indonesia n Suna pake Bahasa Inggris. Kalo bukan katun ya sutra lah *?* maksudnya ya sudah lah, HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN! *teriak pake toa dari atas Gunung Hokage* *dijorokin Tsunade gara-gara bikin rebut sampe jatoh ke bawah Gunung Hokage*

Asuma-shisou – gelar untuk guru, sama dengan sensei – membawa makhluk asing yang tak bisa berhenti bergerak. Rambutnya pirang, diikat seperti nanas berdaun empat sisi. Bule yang aneh. Walau Ino punya rambut yang juga pirang, dia itu orang asli Konoha dan bukan bule, tapi buceri (bule ngecat sendiri)*Au ditabok Ino* Dan jika kalian bertanya alasanku menyebutnya bule, adalah caranya berbicara – dengan bahas Inggris – dan ekspresinya saat mendengar percakapanku dengan Chouji – yang sudah pasti dengan Bahasa Indonesia – wajah tertekuk dan bibir manyun, serta gumaman-gumaman aneh yang sepertinya menunjukkan ketidakpahamannya akan Bahasa Indonesia yang baginya adalah bahasa planet.

Hari itu, aku tinggal di dojo karena jarak rumahku ke dojo tak sedekat jarak rumah Ino dan Chouji ke dojo. Hujan turun sangat deras dan aku tak membawa payung atau apapun saat aku berangkat ke dojo tadi pagi. Akan sangat merepotkan bila aku pulang bermandikan hujan. Ibuku akan marah besar lagi padaku.

Saat itu, dojo sudah sangat sepi. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar keluhan dengan bahasa asing.

"What a heavy rain.."

Pasti si anak bule itu.

Berbekal Bahasa Inggris yang nggak seberapa, aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Hi there. Don't you get home?"

Dia tampak agak terkejut, namun dia tersenyum dan menjawab dengan manis.

"I didn't bring any umbrella or something with me, so I can't go home now. I'll just wait until the rain over. How 'bout you?"

Kujawab sekedarnya, sesuai kemampuan berbahasa Inggrisku. "Me, too. Let's wait together. What's your name?" Kuulurkan tanganku, dan dia menyambutnya. "The name is Temari. And who are you?"

"Shikamaru. Great pleasure to see you, Temari!"

Dan aku berbincang dengannya.

Bahkan saat hujan telah reda, kami pulang bersama. Kebetulan, rumah sahabatku Naruto – yang ternyata sepupunya – ada di tepi jalan yang harus kulewati untuk menuju ke rumahku. Beruntungnya aku..

EH? Apa tadi aku bilang 'beruntungnya aku'?

Mungkinkah aku suka padanya?

Setengah tahun berlalu. Sejak aku berteman dengannya, sedikit demi sedikit kuajari dia Bahasa Indonesia. Setelah rentang waktu itu, dia mulai bisa memahami ucapan-ucapan Bahasa Indonesia yang dilantunkan Asuma-shisou, Ino, Chouji, dan aku. Namun, tetap saja dia belum bisa berbicara dalam Bahasa Indonesia dan pengucapan Bahasa Inggrisku masih tidak megalami kemajuan.

Dan, setahun setelah perkenalan kami berdua, dia pergi dari hadapanku dengan meninggalan sepucuk surat saja.

Aneh memang, tapi kami berbicara – bahkan bersurat-suratan dengan bahasa yang berbeda. Tapi, yang lebih aneh lagi, kami saling mengerti satu sama lain.

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_I'm really really sorry for not telling you about this. I'm gonna tell you yesterday, but suddenly I had fever and I couldn't meet you to tell you that I will head back to Suna today. My study time for learning ninjutsus here has ended up, and I had to go back there. I can't promise you that I will came to Konoha again someday, so this is our separation. Please don't ever forget our relationship, because I will never forget it. I left my address below, so we could correspondence each other. Keep in hand!_

_Love,_

_Temari_

_Nb : No. 31 Maple Street, Aka province, Suna_

Dan aku bersurat-menyurat dengannya.

-ENAM TAHUN KEMUDIAN-

Shikamaru beranjak dari tempatnya memarkirkan pantat *halah* sejak seusai makan malam tadi. Sudah tiga tahun sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan teman asingnya – secara, orang yang dimaksud pirang – yang sama sekali tidak berbakat berbahasa Indonesia, gadis penuh semangat yang menarik hatinya dan mengubah warna hidupnya yang dulu penuh kemalasan.

Shikamaru menatap jam dinding di kamarnya – yang kalau dibilang hancur masih terlalu bagus – sudah dua jam rupanya dia duduk tanpa membuat pergerakan dan aktivitas berarti selain ngupil *?* lalu menghitung jumlah benang yang menyusun tatami – alas lantai ruangan rumah orang Jepang – di kamarnya *?* dan melamunkan gadis yang menjadi satu-satunya warga perumahan hatinya *lebai*

Dia duduk di kusen jendela kamarnya yang cukup lebar, dan menatap bulan.

Bulan purnama.. Mencerminkan rinduku padanya.. *gombal*

Dan dengan suara yang nggak jelek-jelek amat, Shikamaru melantunkan sebuah lagu yang dia remix.

_Di malam yang sesunyi ini, aku sendiri_

_Tiada yang menemani_

_Akankah semua 'kan terulang_

_Kisahku dengannya_

_Yang seperti dulu_

_Hanya dirinya yang kurindu dan kukenang_

_Di dalam hatiku_

_Takkan pernah hilang_

_Bayangan sahabatku_

_Untuk selamanya_

_Mengapa kau pergi_

_Tinggalkan diriku_

_Sendiri, merana, dan kesepian_

_Haruskah ku pergi_

_Tinggalkan Konoha_

_Agar aku dapat_

_Berjumpa denganmu_

*Personil Peterpan : Bayar royalty, kek! Pake lagu orang sembarangan! Mana di edit-edit gak jelas, lagi!*

Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Shikamaru menghela napas dan beranjak menuju ranjangnya untuk menyambut esok hari dengan rasa segar dari tidur yang cukup.

-ESOK PAGINYA-

Kringg

Kringg

"SHIKAMARUUUUU! BANGUUUNN!" Mami Nara udah melantunkan semboyan paginya dengan toa. Biar udah bangkotan, tetep aja Shikamaru harus tinggal serumah sama ortunya. Daripada dia molor terus gak berujung kalo tinggal sendirian, mending pake alarm alamiah Mami Nara. Jauh lebih ampuh.

"Hoaahhmmm.."

Shikamaru mandi, gak lupa gosok gigi. Akan jadi lagu anak-anak yang lengkap kalo ada tambahan 'menolong ibu'. Tapi, ini Shikamaru dan begitu selesai kumur-kumur, dia langsung beranjak secepat kilat dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri tukang surat yang baru sedetik lalu meneriakkan kata 'POS'.

Si pak pos serasa jantungan. Dia sibuk nenangin jantungnya yang udah mau kabur dari tempatnya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, sibuk ber-tegang ria nungguin surat dari si pak pos.

Begitu nerima surat, Shikamaru langsung berteriak kegirangan saat melihat nama pengirim yang tertera.

Sedangkan pak pos, (lagi-lagi) sibuk membujuk jantungnya supaya masih betah nangkring di dada kiri si pak pos.

Apa, sih, yang bisa bikin si Raja Males Konoha tau-tau semangat n berapi-api?

Masa' iya gara-gara ketularan virus Semangatus Masarichia Mudallis-nya Rock Lee?

Ah, kayaknya penyakit itu eksklusif buat makhluk-makhluk ijo, deh.. *Au di Morning Peacock ganda sama Lee n Gai*

Oke, balik ke Shikamaru yang udah standby di atas ranjangnya – ninggalin si pak pos dengan jantung yang belingsatan.

Napas tersengal-sengal, wajah tegang. Shikamaru buka pelan-pelan amplopnya, dan..

Ta-ra! Nih, isi suratnya.. Baca aja sendiri.

_Dear Shika,_

_I am on holiday now and I'm planning to visit Konoha to spend it. How about picking me up on airport on September 22, 16.00? I'm sorry for noticing you, but I really need your help for it. I also willing to see you face as soon as possible. I miss you so much._

_Love,_

_Temari_

-Konoha Airport-

Shikamaru udah mondar-mandir, bolak-balik, mutar-muter, goyang-goyang, ngupil *?*, guling-guling selama dua jam. Janjiannya kan jam 16.00, berarti sore jam empat. Kok, gak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan si kuncir empat? Si pilot rese' banget sih, pake acara delay segala. Kan, udah kangen berat..

Shikamaru geleng-geleng biar kayak anak dugem *plaak* maksudnya biar pikiran anehnya tadi itu hilang.

Udah enam tahun. Berarti, Temari juga udah umur 20, sama kayak Shikamaru. Masa' iya, dia masih dikuncir empat? Tapi, kalo gitu, nyari Temari bakal susah banget, dong..

Tiba-tiba, si mbak penjaga airport *plaak, lagi-lagi digampar* maksudnya mbak informator bandara ngasih pengumuman.

_Perhatian, perhatian._

Iya, ini juga lagi merhatiin.

_Pesawat dari Suna dengan tujuan Konoha, sudah tiba. Bagi penjemput, silakan menjemput di ruang tunggu._

Akhirnya.. Nyampe juga, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Seorang gadis pirang yang berkuncir empat yang celingukan, tiba-tiba tersenyum senang dan melambaikan tangannya.

"SHIKAMARU! OVER HERE!"

Shikamaru menghampiri gadis yang sudah ditunggunya selama berjam-jam tadi.

"Hai, Temari. Kau sehat?"

"Yeah, I'm really OK. How about you?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja."

…

…

"Temari, apa kau tidak takut diejek orang-orang? Usiamu sudah 20 tahun, dan kau masih menguncir empat rambutmu?"

"Don't you like it?" Temari mulai kecewa.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi.. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali"

"I won't change because of you. You recognized me well because I'm unchanged anything, right?"

"Ya,.. Dan itu yang kusukai darimu"

"I forbid what everyone said about my style, because I want you know me well, just like you was"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, berarti kau mendedikasikan hidupmu untukku?"

"Well, umh.." Temari merasa peningkatan suhu di wajahnya akan merubah warna tampilan wajahnya.

" 'Well' berarti 'ya' bagiku. Berarti, kau milikku sekarang, Temari!"

"Wha.." ucapan Temari yang mau protes (walaupun naïf, soalnya dia juga pengennya kayak gitu) dibungkam bibir Shikamaru yang 'berakrab-ria' dengan gumpalan ber-lipgloss peach dan menghabiskan rasa manis itu.

"Kau tau, aku selalu suka rasa peach. Tapi, aku lebih suka sesuatu yang lebih manis lagi"

Dengan seenaknya,Shikamaru kembali melumat gumpalan yang sudah kehabisan rasa peach itu. Dia tau, walau Temari protes, tapi dia tidak akan menolaknya.

Setelah err.. kira-kira dua kiss biasa dan satu French Kiss – anggap aja itu salah satu cara menghilangkan rindu antar sahabat yang lama tak jumpa – tanpa status kekasih, yang berarti seharusnya kiss itu gak ada di bagian ini, Shikamaru melamar Temari.

Melamar? Buat jadi pacar?

Nope. Buat Shikamaru, enam tahun masa penjajakan – walau tanpa status – udah cukup.

Jadi, dia langsung aja ngelamar Temari buat dijadiin anggota klan Nara.

Dan, dengan mudahnya, Temari langsung nerima. Gak pake persyaratan apa-apa, lagi. Mungkin, buat Temari, enam tahun masa penjajakan – walau tanpa status – juga udah cukup.

Jadi, tunggu apa lagi?

Langsug aja lapor ke ortu masing-masing, upacara pernikahan, resepsi..

Dan Temari jadi milik Shikamaru seutuhnya. Dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kuku jari kaki.

So, tunggu apa lagi? Nara butuh penerus baru.

Berhubung mereka tinggal di Konoha, akhirnya Temari belajar ngomong pake Bahasa Indonesia. Tuntutan lingkungan, mau apa lagi.. Tapi, tetep aja, dia ngomongnya gak lancar. Jadi, kalo ngomong sama Shikamaru, ya, masih tetep kayak dulu. Indo-Inggris.

Malam pertama mereka berjalan mulus. Begitupun rumah tangga mereka.

Mereka udah gak butuh pengertian dari masing-masing individu – enam tahun sahabatan udah cukup bikin mereka kenal yang lain luar-dalam.

Lucunya, sampai sekarang, mereka tetep ngebiarin rambut mereka jingkrak.

Dan, semua anak mereka – yang cuma satu karena mereka gak mau kemesraan mereka keganggu sama urusan anak – rambutnya juga dibikin jingkrak, tapi dua. Bukan satu kayak Shikamaru atau empat kayak Temari – tapi DUA, biar adil.

Sehingga di Konoha, keluarga muda Nara dikenal sebagai keluarga jingkrak, dan ShikaTema gak pernah protes.

Biar apa kata orang, ShikaTema tetep ShikaTema. Gak ada yang bisa ganggu kemesraan mereka berdua *co cwiiit*

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**終わり**

O-WA-RI

Yosh! Bagaimana, pembaca sekalian? Saia sudah berusaha membuat fic yang isinya panjang, dan lahirlah one-shot fic **Unchanged **yang pastinya jauh dari harapan para reviewer **Merchant! **yang jumlahnya sedikit, tapi rata-rata menuntut perpanjangan fic. *kembali ke pojokan untuk nangis gelundungan*

Baiklah, mari kita berbincang sejenak dengan kedua tokoh utama!

Shika : kok gue OOC banget sih di sini? Mendokusei!

Au : lho, gue kan udah memenuhi tuntutan lo buat di pairing sama Temari! Lo sendiri juga, kan, yang minta adegan kiss!

Temari : …*blush*

Shika : Au mulut ember! Jaga rahasia, napa! *bekep au pake toa Mami Nara* Tema-chan, dia bohong!

Temari : *blush* gak bohong juga gak apa-apa..

Shika : *blush*

Pak Pos : Jah, mereka malah ber-blush ria. Terima kasih sudah baca fic dengan kehadiran saia sebagai OC ini! *bungkuk 90o*

Mbak Informator dari bandara : Review, ya, minna-san! *menebar tatapan maut yang harusnya menggoda, malah menjemput orang-orang pada maut (?)*

Shika : err.. Tema-chan, boleh kiss lagi, gak?

Temari : *blush* nanti aja, kalo closingnya udah kelar! Malu, dong, kalo dibaca reader lagi ber-OOC ria!


End file.
